


It Starts With Sexting (Larry Stylinson Smut)

by phanxlarry



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blowjobs, Gay Sex, Hardcore, M/M, Sloppy Makeouts, handjobs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-05
Updated: 2016-08-11
Packaged: 2018-05-12 00:45:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5647720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phanxlarry/pseuds/phanxlarry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>in which, every chapter begins with Louis and Harry innocently sexting and every chapter ends with hair tugging and pleasured screams of the others name.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Long Distance Begging. (Part 1)

**Author's Note:**

> every chapter is a new scenario unless it's a part 2 of something!
> 
> Also!!!! All of this needs editing and I know that I just haven't found the time to edit anything yet +++ I copy and paste all of these from my wattpad account I'm sorry:/

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this needs a lot of editing and I'm really sorry but all I did was copy and paste it from my wattpad account and I'll try to fix these chapters when I find time

tbh this needs a lot of editing I'm rlly sorry but all I did was copy and paste it from my wattpad account:/  
\---------  
Harry; Baby, come home.

Louis; I can't control a snow storm, Hazza.

Harry; But I miss you alot! And it's your birthday.. 

Louis; I miss you more, angel. 

Harry; I haven't slept much in these 3 weeks. I need you home.

Louis; I'll hold you as soon as I can baby.

Harry; this house feels so empty.

Louis; get off the phone before I start crying again. 

Harry; don't leave baby

Louis; it's 6am there, how long did you sleep last night?

Harry; I didn't. I kept trying to decorate the tree but it doesn't feel like Christmas without you helping. 

Louis; That's how it is here. Niall and Liam are really happy about their engagement, and that's great for them, but it's really making me miss you. I can't be around them. 

Harry; you have a ring, Lou. 

Louis; I would rather have your arms around my than this fucking ring.

Harry; now I'm crying again, this is why I wanted to go with you. 

Louis; You had Darcy, haz.

Harry; I wanted you both. 

Louis; our families were on vacatation, we couldn't do anything about that. 

Harry; yeah.

Louis; how is she BTW?

Harry; With Gemma. I dropped her off last night because she wouldn't stop asking for you, I didn't want to cry in front of her. 

Louis; It's okay, baby. 

Harry; It's really not. 

Louis; we've gone more than three weeks apart before, it'll be okay. 

Harry; We've never been apart through holidays, or birthdays. 

Louis; I'll make up for it when I get home, love.

Harry; You're making me feel more guilty about it ...

Louis; ...about what?

Louis; you're scaring me, hazza.

Harry; it's nothing. 

Louis; Haz...

Harry; it's just...we haven't been intimate in three weeks... I'm getting a bit restless. 

Louis; did you jack off, styles?

Harry; I've been considering it...

Louis; you're not a 15 year old boy anymore.

Harry; I'm still restless.

Louis; just wait a day or two more.

Harry; ...or...Skype? 

Louis; This isn't a private hotel, love. People would hear me.

Harry; Lucky them.

Louis; harry, no. We're not doing it.

Harry; but I want to see you):

Louis; No, you want to see my dick and hear me moan your name. 

Harry; ...I want a lot of things, I guess. 

Louis; too bad. 

Harry; daddy...please):

Louis; this daddy kink is weird, harry. 

Harry; (:

Louis; get some sleep, you're probably exhausted. 

Harry; nope. Got other things to do. 

Louis; Don't be so naughty. 

Harry; my pants are already gone. 

Louis; Hazza... 

Harry; Louis...

Louis; if you do it, I'll devote my entire first day back to making you regret it.

Harry; doubt it. You have no dominance, you're even too scared to Skype me. 

Louis; that's because I won't be able to control myself.

Harry; and you'll miss me losing control of myself(:

Louis; I'm getting hard Harry! C'mon...

Harry; (:

Harry; my hand is on my member(:

Louis; harry, don't you dare. 

Harry; should've gotten home(:

Louis; I'm the only one allowed to pleasure you, Curly. 

Harry; you've been really bad at that lately. PornHub would probably suffice though. Anything good on RedTube?

Louis; if you do it you'll be punished, you do know that, right?

Harry; still Doubt it. 

Louis; I will slam into you so hard, understand? I'll have you screaming for me, my hands gripping your curls tighter every time that I slam into you. You're vision will go white within the first few minutes of the bed slamming into the wall, but I won't be done with you. I'll make you finish again, and again, and again - until every muscle is sore and you FINALLY learn that daddy is in charge - and Daddy decides when you're done.

Harry; I'm so fucking turned on right now..

Louis; I'll make it worth it when I'm home, promise. 

Harry; ....

Louis; Now go to sleep babe. I love, love, love, you.

Harry; You can't just get me super aroused and then tell me to go to sleep wtf ruude,,

Louis; I need you energized for when I get back.

Harry; too bad.

Louis; are you telling daddy no?

Harry; oooops

Louis; (Hi!) you just keep making your punishment worse.. 

Harry; Yeah, but it feels so good.

Louis; I want videos. now. 

Harry; "you're not a 15 year old boy anymore."

Louis; you're such an ass..

Harry; and you, baby, have such a great ass. 

Louis; you have got to chill out about my bum, Harold.

Harry; Then let me in it?

Louis; you're very bad at sexting. It's like a turn OFF from the way you type it..

Harry; how's this -

Louis; "Larry's the biggest load of bullshit I've ever heard. I'm happy, why can't you accept that?"

Harry; I was gonna type some REALLY hot shit but now you made me sad. Thanks, thanks a lot.

Louis; HAZZA IT WAS A JOKE

Harry; you know how sad that tweet made me.

Louis; it was S I X YEARS ago!! 

Harry; k.

Louis; you're such a dick jfc take a joke.

Harry; k.

Louis; Hazza...):

Harry; k.

Louis; let me make it up to you?

Harry; doubt you can. I'm trying to watch RedTube though, stop texting me it keeps pausing babe

Louis; I have a video I made earlier, I really didn't want to send it..

Harry; unless it's you touching yourself and moaning my name, I couldn't care any less about it.

Louis; New Video Message!

###  
*Harry's POV*

I try to pay attention to the video on my phone, but that video message is taunting me.

It's probably just a video of him holding hands with El, from years ago, to try and piss me off - but what if it's not.

I take a deep breath, and click on the video, only slight hope for something hot.

My hope prevails. 

I watch, bug eyed, as Louis smirks at the camera. His fingertips curl around the bottom of his shirt, and he pulls it over his head as slowly as possible. 

My breathing picks up when his fingertips move to the waistline of his sweat pants. 

He slides them down, slowly, biting his lip and staring at the camera. 

God, he's so fucking attractive. 

"When I heard my flight was cancelled," he says, pulling his feet out of the pants and throwing them onto the ground, "I knew it was only fair to give you some sort of pleasure to last the next few days, since I promised I would be giving you it when I got home today. I mean, It's been weeks, and you've refrained from touching yourself at all? You're such a fucking good boy for daddy. You definitely deserve this reward." 

"Daddy," I quietly moan, as I watch Louis rub a hand over the bulge in his boxers. 

"God, I really fucking wish it could be you doing this right now," He laughs, palming himself.

Me too, Lou, me too. 

I jack my hand up and down on my member, biting my bottom lip and trying not to finish until the video is over. 

At this point, Louis has moved the camera so it's facing the bed, but he's no where on screen. 

I hear hangers falling in the room, and I assume he's searching for something in the closet. 

"Forgot to mention," He says, appearing back on camera, "I took this when it came in the mail before I left. Did you think I wouldn't find out? Such a dirty boy, Haz, which one of us were you planning on using this toy on?"

I had been wondering why it had never arrived.

I feel my face turn crimson.

He shoves the purple vibrator in front of the camera, his thumb sliding up to hit the "on" button.

The answer is myself, I was going to use it on myself, but I'll never admit that. 

Plus, this is probably a much better use of it. 

"I hope your enjoying this, Hazza," Louis smirks, eagerly sliding off his boxers and tossing them off the bed, "I know this is something you're into." 

Pfft...

"You're probably denying it right now," he sighs, placing the vibrator down beside him and turning around to grab a bottle of lube from his bedside table, "but did you think I forgot about the fantasy? Well, Cam-boy Lou doesn't have to be a fantasy anymore."

He's so good to me, I can't believe he's actually doing this for me. 

Louis squirts the liquid onto his hands, nervously looking at the camera, the vibrator, and back to the camera. 

Finally, he sighs. 

"I'm sorry, I can't Harry," he admits, slipping back into his boxers, "that just wouldn't feel right to me. I mean, don't get me wrong, thinking about all the dirty things I'm gonna do to you is so fucking hot, and god, I really, really want that inside of me - but I can't. I wouldn't be able to watch you using something besides me to pleasure yourself, and I really shouldn't do that to you."

Louis frowns, crawling over to the camera and ending the video, and I pause it one second before it ends.

Because, god, do he look sexy.

His ass is in the air, his bottom lip in his mouth, hair messy and sweat on his toned chest and abs. He's down on all fours, and god, do I want to see that live. 

I toss my phone at the wall, upset that he had to be a tease. 

I mean, it was really sweet, and I understand - but I'm not in the mood for sweet.

I'm in the mood for him to pound into me until my vision is white and I can only hear the sound of his loud moans just before he finishes. 

I'm not in the mood for a tease. 

I return to jacking my hand up and down on my member, low moans of Louis name escaping my lips. 

I'm just at the climax when I hear a knock at my bedroom door. 

I quickly release my hand, scanning the room for my boxers and sweatpants. 

Who cares about a shirt? It's probably Gemma, which doesn't matter because Gemma grew up seeing me shirtless.

"What happened, and where did you get a set of my house keys?" I say as I near the door. 

I twist the knob, and instead of finding a panicked Gemma, I'm greeted with a smirking blue eyed boy. 

"So what'd ya think? Cam-boy Louis compare to RedTube at all?"

"Baby," I sigh, smiling as I bend down to kiss him. 

He wraps his arms around my neck, using them to pull himself up and wrap his legs around my waist. 

I grab his bum with both hands, and I earn a surprised yelp followed by a small giggle from him before he, finally, places one hand on each side of my cheeks and puts his lips on mine. 

His lips are so warm, so soft, so plump and they make my stomach feel light and my chest feel bubbly and everything feels warm and, god, I missed this so much. 

"Three weeks," I mumble against his lips, "but it felt like so much longer." 

"I wanted to surprise you," He smiles, pulling away and pausing, "we found one last seat on a flight minutes before it finished boarding. Fame really helped, they denied the seat to some random guy. I am the Queen, though, so the passengers were fine with a delay."

I laugh, before pushing my lips back on his, "Happy birthday, beautiful," I say against his lips as I walk backwards towards our bed. 

"Eager, aren't we?" He giggles, pulling away when I drop down onto my bottom, ending up with him sitting on my lap.

He pulls his shirt off, grinning at me while he throws it onto the ground behind him. 

He moves his hand down to mine, one hand intertwing either of mine. 

"Such a perfect fit, such a safe feeling that I missed," He says, placing his for head against mine and a gentle kiss against my lips. 

I raise my eyebrows, smirking, "three weeks, Tommo, three weeks and a tease video."

"Really? Cause those moans seemed like you were okay with the tease video," He retorts, pushing off my hands so he can see my reaction. 

"I hate you," I mumble, looking down and blushing. 

"I love, love, love you," He replies, using my hands to pull himself back towards my face. 

He bends down to put his lips back on mine, and I look back up in a pout when he immidietly pulls away. 

"Louu," I beg, pushing my lips towards his. 

"Hazzz," He teases, mocking my pout. 

He is so cute sometimes. 

"Why'd you pull away?" I question, and he bounces up and down on my lap to mess with me.

"I haven't seen how absolutely stunning you are in three weeks, I just wanted to stare for a bit," he smiles, placing his forhead back on mine. 

He pulls one of his hands out of my grip, wrapping his fingers around the back of my messy curls. 

"I was so, so sad without your touch," He whispers, the mood suddenly changed. 

"Baby," I say, rubbing my thumb in circles on the back of his hand, "are you crying?"

"I wouldn't be surprised if I was," Louis laughs, sniffling, "It was really fucking hard, ya know? I didn't have you or Darcy - for almost a month, and it really hurt."

I feel one of his tears roll down my cheek, and I pull away, trying not to cry too.

Louis small hands drop to my waist, and he grips the sides of my hips and sniffles again before looking up at me, blotchy eyed and tear stained face.

"Baby it's okay," I promise, concerned, "You're home now, and I'm here and we'll get Darcy in a few hours and it's okay and please stop crying," I beg, fighting tears.

I didn't even think about how sad he must've been. 

"I'm such a baby, sorry, I know you wanted to be intimate tonight and I'm sorry," He sighs, licking his lips and looking down, "but I just really can't tonight." 

Did he feel like he had to have sex tonight?

"Ohmygod, baby, it is okay," I promise, placing a finger under his chin to life his head back up so I could look at him, "intamicy doesn't mean sex, baby." 

Louis smiles at me, before quickly burying his face into my shoulder.

"But don't look at me, okay? you know I'm an ugly crier," I hear him mumble against my chest.

I rub my hand up and down on his back, smiling, "there's really not a moment that you aren't beautiful to me," I tell him.

"Promise?" He asks, lifting his head up and looking up at me, holding up his pinky, blue eyes brighter than when he layed his head down. 

"Promise," I tell him, wrapping my pinky around his like we did in the Xfactor days. 

"So kiss me again, angel?" He smiles, biting the inside of his cheek. 

"Why do you even ask anymore?" I grin, pushing my lips against his and laying back on the bed.

I grip either side of his hips, and he places an arm on either side of me to hold his weight. 

His plump lips moving against mine, it's not long before he's pushed his tongue against my mouth, asking for an entrance. 

When I deny, he takes my bottom lip under his teeth. 

"Please?" He mumbles when he feels me jump under him.

I nod my head, giggling against his lips. 

"Daddy always gets what he wants," he says, shrugging, once we've finally pulled away.

"Really? And, by any chance, does he want to hold me while I fall asleep?" I ask, raising my eyebrows. 

Louis chuckles, before bringing his lips down to my jawline. I feel a chill down my back as he grazes his lips down my neck, stopping at my collarbones. 

I feel my body tense up, suddenly wide awake. 

Louis takes the skin between his teeth, sucking and earning a slight jump from me. 

He pulls away, smiling, before rubbing his thumb over the new love bite.

"Anyways," He says, putting his forhead against mine once again, "I would love to hold you while you sleep, angel."

He places his lips against mine softly, just once more, before rolling over so he's laying beside me. 

I roll onto my side, and he wraps an arm around my stomach, and I feel him place the other one under his head as another pillow.  
"Did you set the alarm?" He asks, reminding me that it's almost 8 am.

"No," I sigh, not wanting to get up and find my phone, "but it's cool because Gemma will be over at 5:00 for Christmas Eve dinner."

"You're cooking, right?" Louis questions, before nuzzling his face into my neck.

"I used to be a baker," I say, knowing I say it too often, and therefor earning an annoyed groan from Louis. 

I laugh slightly, and I feel him smile against my neck. 

"Were you a baker, Louis?" I ask, smirking. 

"Ohmygod, Harry, I am leaving this room if you say what I think you're about to say," he promises, lifting his head up, "that will be your worst joke yet."

I stifle a laugh, almost positive he's joking, before I manage to choke out;  
"Cause you got some great buns."

"I'm leaving you," Louis sighs, standing up and walking to the door.

"Come baaaack," I whine, sitting up to pout at him. 

Louis smiles at me, shrugging, before turning around and walking out the door. 

"Looouuu," I groan, tossing the blanket off my body and being hit with the, apparently, freezing air of the room.

I guess I'm just warm when Louis holds me. 

"Louiiis," I call, the icy tile hitting my bare feet with every step. 

Finally, I spot him. 

He's heading down the hallway towards the kitchen, strutting slowly and making sure I can see the way his back muscles flex as he swings his arms with every step.

"Come back to bed, baby," I beg, continuing to walk towards him. 

He turns his head to glance at me over his bare shoulder, before putting his thumbs on either side of his sweatpants and dropping them, never breaking eye contact with me. 

He leaves me with an innocent lip bite before turning back around.

I feel my boxers tightening around my hard, and I let out a pained sigh before rubbing a palm over my member and continuing after him.

He's very aware of what he's doing to me.

"Suddenly not tired," I hear him yell back with a shrug, before dissapearing behind a corner. 

"Baby," I whine, when I find him standing in front of a cabinet I'm the kitchen, hip jutting to one side so his ass looks bigger, "why you gotta play with my emotions?"

I wrap my arms around his waist, and he looks up at me, standing on his tip-toes, and places a wet kiss on my jawline with a smile. 

"I missed your cooking," He sighs, placing his hands on top of mine and leaning back against me, "will you please bake with me?"

"You don't take your pants off for baking, love," I laugh, resting my chin on his head.

I feel Louis giggle quietly against me.

"I thought we'd do more than baking, if you still wanted," Louis suggests, obviously nervous.

"I always want, if I'm being completely honest," I admit, giving him a gentle kiss on top of his strawberry-scented messy hair. 

Louis turns his body around, standing on his tip-toes again and taking his lower lip under his teeth and fighting a smile.

"So, so pretty," I say, leaving a long kiss against his blushing cheek. 

I move my lips to the corner of his mouth, leaving an even longer kiss. 

But Louis brings it all in, forcing his wet lips against mine. 

His plump mouth moves on sync with mine, while my hands travel down to the waistline of his boxers, and I tug twice to ask permission. 

"Let's not rush it tonight, angel," He decides, grabbing my wrist and pulling my hand off ,gently. 

Louis arms find their away up to my neck, and he wraps them around it, using it to pull himself up and wrap his legs around my torso.

I grip his soft hips, making sure I have a hold of him before lifting him up onto the island beside me. 

"Kitchen sex?" He questions, pulling away to giggle at my eagerness. 

I smile up at him, dimples prominent, before softly pushing my lips back against his. 

Louis places one hand on the back of my messy curls, while the other finds it's way down my chest.

Louis fingertips graze the skin, every inch, starting at my jawline. 

He reaches his love bite from earlier, and he pauses when I slightly wince, dropping my hands from his hips. 

"Sorry," he mumbles, "forgot it was still a bit sensitive."

"M'okay," I promise sloppily, wanting the space between us re-closed. 

My hands find their to the top of Louis thighs, their warmth hitting the cold skin that's not covered by his boxers.

I glide one of my hands up his thigh, wanting to feel him tense up when I touch him. 

I know my missions accomplished when Louis legs wrap tighter around my waist.

"Still not used to my touch," I smile, trailing my lips down his jawline and to his neck, "even after all this time."

"It just gets better every time, I guess," he responds, gliding his hands down my torso and to the waistline of my sweatpants. 

Louis cold fingertips gently slide under the cloth, and he tugs them down slightly so that they drop.

"What happened to taking it slow tonight?" I question, pulling my lips off of his skin.

"Three weeks," he repeats, a phrase we've said at least a hundred times tonight. He bites his bottom lip, looking at me with begging eyes, breath picking up again. 

I lick my lips, before lowering them to his hips. 

"No warning?" He laughs, as I leave a trail of kisses down his V-line. 

I shake my head, smirking up at him. 

Louis lays back on island, propping himself up on his elbows. 

I wrap my fingers around the waist line of the cloth, and he arches his back at the sudden feeling of my fingertips underneath them. 

I tug them down, quickly, and I watch him bite down harder on his bottom lip as he stares at me - lustful. 

"You look so innocent with that face," I sigh, "which will make it so much hotter when you're moaning my name."

I watch Louis eyes widen, and he balls his fists beside him as he tenses again. 

I use my index finger to trace Louis V-line slowly, wanting to see him beg for me. 

"Harry, please do it," Louis pleads, squeezing his eyes shut, "I swear I'll give it to you like I promised afterwards but please stop stalling, it's so hard for me to wait any second longer." 

I give into his pleads, wanting to hear my name come out of him like that again, but more pleasured. 

I touch my tongue to the tip of Louis member, swirling it over the precum.

"B-baby," Louis whines, legs tense as I watch him use all his strength not to thrust his length into my mouth.

"That's not what I want to hear," I remind him, sliding my tongue down his member. 

"Hazzzaa," he whines, louder.

I can't do this. 

If I want to do this right, I need him on our bed. 

"Bedroom. Now," I demand, picking him up bridal style, and I silently thank Mark for keeping my biceps in shape.

Not much has changed since my TMH/WWA era.

I drop Louis onto the bed roughly, and his eyes widen as he stares up at me, silently pleading.  
I waste no time climbing over him, placing on hand on each side to steady myself.  
###  
Louis POV  
\--  
Harry leaves a rough trail of sloppy kisses down my neck and collar bones, and I smile at the feeling of his plump lips all over me. 

And then, without warning, he takes my nipple in his teeth. 

My back arches at the sudden sensation, and I harshly shove my hips upward in surprise, accidentally slamming into Harry's hard. 

"Fucking hell," he moans, licking his lips and looking up at me, pained.

"Baby," I whisper, furrowing my eyebrows, "do you need me to take care of that right now?"

Harry shakes his head, chewing on the inside of his gums, "it's your turn right now." 

Instead of arguing, I buck my hips back against Harry's. 

"Damnit Lou," he sighs, biting his lip and lowering his clothed hips onto my bare ones.

He drops onto his elbows, before rubbing his hard member against my own. 

I let out a low moan as Harry quickens the friction, while placing my hands on his ass to push down harder.

Harry let's out quick, panting breaths as I roughly shove against his hips, wanting to see him pleasured. 

"Louis stop," He begs, pushing off his elbows and back onto his hands, "I don't want to finish before the best part."

I feel adrenaline rush through me at his promising words, and I curl my fingers underneath his boxers, tugging at them with a pout on my face. 

"Not yet," Harry says, before crawling further down my so his mouth is back above my member.

I whine, tired of waiting to finish. It was hurting I was so close, but Harry kept stopping right at my climax. 

Just to tease me.

I'll get my revenge in a few minutes, so I guess it's okay. 

Harry places kisses down my thighs, and I prepare for him to take my member back in his mouth, but he doesn't. 

Instead, he utters the command of"spread your legs, babe."

What is he doing?

He knows I'm topping tonight, what the hell?

Ignoring my mental protests, I spread my legs so Harry can get between them.

To my surprise, he doesn't pull down his boxers.

Instead, he spits into his hand, before rubbing his index finger in circles around my hole.

"Harry, please," I moan, cock throbbing. 

I just want him to tell me I'm allowed to finish. 

Ignoring my pleads, he slips his tongue into me. 

Profanaties tumble repeatedly out of my mouth, mixed with exasperated moans as he Harry moves his tongue inside me, before inserting a long finger with it. 

He slips his tongue in and out repeteadly, before slipping another finger in with it.

I arch my back at the pained sensation, keeping my eyes squeezed shut and my head thrown back in pleasure.

Harry plays scissors inside of me, and it's taking all of my strength not to cum all over him.

"Harry!" I yell, panting, moaning, all my emotions mixed and my entire body heated and my fringe frizzy and sweaty and I keep yelling Harrys name and everything is chaotic until Harry finally pulls his tongue out, along with his fingers, panting. 

My vision goes white, and I feel Harry drop down beside me. 

"Good enough?" He laughs, grabbing a bottle of water off the bedside table and chugging it. 

I don't speak, just stay on my back, panting and smiling, ignoring the sticky white mess all over my legs and waist. 

"Give me a second and I'll give you what I promised, okay?" I ask, turning my head to smile at Harry.

He stares back at me, green eyes sparkling, slight grin on his face.

"M'okay," He assures me, "tonight though, yeah?" 

How is he being so resistant? I probably looked gross, I guess. 

"You sure? I don't mind going again, you worked for it," I smirk, gesturing towards the sticky white mess. 

"M'sure," Harry smiles, "and it was worth the work to see you so out of control for my pleasure." 

I grab a pillow, shoving it over my face and yelling, trying to hide my blushing face. 

"Gonna go brush my teeth though," Harry laughs, and I feel his weight leave the bed, followed by water running in another room. 

I sigh, happily, one last time, before standing up to find tissues and a pair of boxers. 

"Why are all your boxers so small!" I call, ruffling through his drawer.

"What are you trying to say?" He questions, taking the toothbrush out his mouth, "that you got a bigger package?" 

I snort, before violently shaking my head, "8 inches is smaller than 9, Haz, we've been over this a lot - and everytime you get out the ruler you win."

I hear Harry's loud laugh, followed by the sound of water running again and a tooth brush dropping onto the sink.

"I was kidding anyways," he says, walking towards me, "I know yours are larger because of that bum."

"It's really not that big, Haz," I sigh giving up on looking for boxers.

"You're extremely incorrect," He retorts, smirking, and grabbing a pair of his basketball shorts off the top of the dresser.

He tosses them to me, and I slip them on happily.

"I love your clothes so much," I smile, looking down at the long shorts.

"Yeah?" Harry grins, draping his arms onto my shoulders, "well, I like you in them."

I stand on my tip toes to leave a soft kiss on Harry's pink lips, and he smiles into it. 

Something about the way he kisses me still sparks up galaxies in my veins and makes stars twinkle in my chest.  
***%#%#%****  
A/N:  
yOOO YOU MOTHERFUCKERS WANTED BUTTFUCKING BUT TO BAD WAIT TILL THE NEXT CHAPTER ((THERE'S GONNA BE A PART 2)) I PROMISE IT'LL BE WORTH IT  
((THAT SOUNDED SO SEXUAL AHA)) 

ANYWAYS SEE YOU ALL IN HELL AND SORRY FOR ANY GRAMMAR MISTAKES I'M ONLY 4 YEARS OLD


	2. Long Distance Begging (Part 2/2)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tbh most of this is sappy as fuck and I hate it but if you WANT to ignore that and skip to the line that says "I just smile at him harder, shrugging, puppy dog eyed, pushing the present towards him again, "It's my birthday, Harry." it's genuinely some of the best smut I have ever written. Like I'm taking it and copy and pasting it into a separate book by itself. Enjoy tho!

*Louis POV*  
"Best I ever had," I'm awoken to the feeling of the greatest husband ever drumming the beat of one of our bubblegum pop songs against my bicep with his fingertips.

"A little longer?" I plead, shoving my face against his chest in an attempt to block the sunlight that's seeping through the curtains behind him.

I feel his lips briefly against my messy hair.

"Hips don't lie," he continues, giggling at my groan that follows. 

I feel his weight rolling away, and I grip his wrist to hold him back, "If you fucking start my morning with a boner, I'm jacking off in the bathroom and you don't even get to watch. Don't do the fucking dance, Haz."

I open my tired eyes to see him smirking at my grumpy state, and I tug on his arm as I plea for him to roll back to me.

He snakes an arm around my waist, pulling me back against his warm body. I bury my face back into his chest. 

His scent is my home.

I didn't talk to Liam for a week when he washed both of Harry's hoodies the first day we arrived at one of our hotels. It doesn't matter that I stole them without Harry knowing, and I don't care if it was an accident. That's my home, and I need any souveneir I can find to keep me going. 

"My lavender and smoke scented baby," Harry whispers, interrupting my similar thoughts as he rubs his large hand on my bare back, "such a home-y combination." 

Great minds think alike, I guess.

I smile as I feel him tracing his fingers over my dagger tattoo. 

"So, Louis," Harry starts, "would you say your a dark Larrie, or...?" 

I hate him.

"It was like 4 years ago, baby, that joke isn't funny anymore," I sigh, pulling away from his grasp and walking to the locked door. 

I hear a loud laugh continue from the bed behind me. 

I shake my head, opening the door and walking towards the kitchen where I'd previously dropped off my luggage. 

I ignore my joggers that haven't moved fr the hallway - they're basically my trophy from last night. 

My cheeks heat at the memory's of last night begin to appear in my brain.

I search the grey carry on bag in my floor, only wanting my phone. I click it on, and the time reads 5:04 p.m. 

Oh shit.

Gemma's gonna be here with Darcy any minute now. 

I sprint back to the bedroom, opening the door to find a shirtless Harry pulling on a pair of joggers, startled by my frenzied state.

"It's 5:04, Harry," I state, panicking as I pull down his long shorts and hurry to our closet.

"Chill out," He laughs, following me as he pulls a candy cane sweater over his tattooed torso, "Gemma texted me saying she'd be here about ten minutes late, traffic's insane."

I relax, taking my time to search the closet for my matching gingerbread man sweater.

I pull a pair of black skinnies off a hanger, and Harry shakes his head at my formal attire. 

"It's dinner with my sister, Lou, not a Christmas interview," He reminds me.

I ignore his comment, wrapping my arms around his torso and standing on my tip-toes to kiss him.

His lips are smooth and plump since he's only just woken up, and mint toothpaste from last night is vaguely tastable against my own lips. 

He's smiling into it the second my mouth is connected to his. 

I pull one leg up so it's around his waist, and he immidietally understands what I want. 

He grips either side of my waist, and I jump up to help him pull me so that both my legs are wrapped around his torso.

He locks his arms together underneath my bottom, walking forward until I feel my back pressed against a wall. 

He pushes me against it, using it, and the fact that my feet are still tangled around his torso, to hold me up instead of his hands.

Harry roughly shoves his lips back on mine, and I feel his eyelashes flutter closed against my cheekbones before mine do, which never happens unless he's really into the kiss.

His mouth moves against mine quickly, much more needy then the state I had him in minutes ago.

I listen to the sharp breaths inhaled through his nose, as he takes my bottom lip between his teeth. 

His hands find their way under the cloth of my sweater, fingertips of his left hand curling against my abs. His cold, callused fingertips make my spine chill, but at the same time they ignite me. 

His right hand presses against the abs, palm sweating, and I flex them in hopes of earning a moan from him.

When nothing happens except another sharp breath, I buck my hips, gently, against his. 

The low moan escapes his lips, which are still on mine, before he has time to comprehend what I just did. 

I feel him harden against me, and an exasperated laugh from my own lips follows his (quiet) profanities. 

I pull away, pressing the back of my head against the wall and trying to catch my breath.

"What's gotten into you?" I smirk, pulling Harry's hands out of my shirt.

"Was thinking about that camboy Louis shit from last night, right? And then I remembered that hotels like that probably have hidden cameras, which means someone could've seen you recording. And if someone saw you recording, that means some pervert is probably watching you trying to please yourself in front of me, and no one gets to see that except me. That's my baby's body, for me to touch and adore and kiss and love - not for some pervert to jack off his nasty dick too. So I got pissed, all right? I wanted to be reminded that that's my body, and he can't do shit but watch you try to please me with it." 

I stare as Harry finishes his angry monologue, wide eyed and breathless at his angry rage of possessive energy. 

"I thought I was the possessive one?" I laugh, intertwining our fingers. 

"Not when it comes to that collection of curves, baby," He responds, rubbing circles against the back of my hand with his thumb.

Just as I'm about to push my swollen lips back on Harry's, I hear my baby girl calling my name from downstairs.

Harry jumps, startled at the sound, and within seconds he has slipped and is laying on the floor, my body on top of him with either of my knees and elbows on either side of him to keep me hovered above.

Harry is in a fit of loud laughs before I'm even comprehending what just happened, but pretty soon my giggles are following.

"Isn't this usually my position in bed?" I laugh, widening my eyes at his giddy state.

Harry nods, never breaking a smile, still laughing at his clumsy move.

I watch as his eyes are squeezed shut, lips parted to allow the loud, happy sounds to tumble out, entire chest vibrating underneath me with each noise.

Such a pretty sight.

Views like this remind me of how I fell in love when I was 18.

I hear quick footsteps in the hall near our bedroom, and her pretty, caramel curls are standing front me in no time.

"Daddy!" She squeels, jumping up and down at the sight of me.

Harry looks up at her and smiles, and I watch his eyes fill with the softest love.

I climb off of Harry, dropping to my knees in front of her and holding my arms out for a hug.

"I missed you so much baby girl," I say, smiling as I squeeze her as tightly as I can without hurting her.

I cannot believe she's already five years old. 

I see Harry pulling out his phone and taking a picture beside us, and I don't care how tired I must look - because I know she looks beautiful, and that's really all that matters. 

Darcy pulls away before I want her too, but that's okay because it's not like I have to leave her again and survive without her abundance of hugs. 

I stand back up, expecting her to run downstairs to play with Gemma, but, instead she's holding up her arms towards me.

She hasn't done that in over a year. 

I bend down and pick her up, and Harry's practically morphed into the heart-eyes emoji at the sight of us. 

I balance her on my hip, but still keep both of my arms around her.

"I'm gonna go greet Gemma," I tell Harry, leaving a kiss on his cheek before walking out of the closet, out the door, down the hall, and down the stairs.

I find her in the kitchen, placing bags on the table and prepping for cooking. 

"Louis!" She smiles at the sight of me and Darcy, "welcome home! And happy birthday, you're so old!"

I roll my eyes at her comment, smiling back and placing a kiss against Darcy's curls as she fiddles with the lights on my gingerbread man sweater. 

"Missed you too, Gems," I say, giving her a one armed hug, "you look lovely, I'm totally digging the Santa Claus onesie." 

She laughs, looking down at her ridiculous pajamas. 

"Yeah? I hope so, I got Harry one just like it and you and Darcy have matching elf ones," she smirks, knowing she won this game. 

"I will pay you however much you want to forget you bought those, keep it from Harry, and trash them for all I care," I beg, glancing behind me to make sure Harry isn't near.

"Mm, no can do," She shrugs, walking into the living room and coming back with three presents, "put them on. Please. It'll make him so happy, Louis." 

I sigh, glaring a the decorative wrapping around the, almost positively, horrendous outfits. 

"I'm only doing this for his smile, got it?"

I snatch the presents from her hands and stomp to Darcy's play room, locking the door behind me.

Darcy's eyes are full of excitement the second she notices the presents in my hand. 

I assume the smallest one is hers, and so I put her on the ground and let her tear it open. 

I sit criss-cross in front of her, mirroring her. 

She's crookedly putting on the hat before I even look up from reading my name on one of the presents.

"Darcy," I laugh, pulling the hat off, "costume first, okay, elf prodigy?" 

She responds by giggling.

I'm pretty sure she doesn't even know what prodigy means, but that was extremely cute. 

I help her change out of her outfit (which is purple on purple - a prime example of why Gemma shouldn't be dressing her. Has she ever heard of fashion?) and into the green costume. 

I slip on the green, goofy, pointed shoes, and pat her on the back with a "okay, go find Daddy and show him," and Harry's present from Gemma. 

Watching her small legs run out the door makes me wish she had a sibling to run beside her. 

Problem is, Harry doesn't even know I ever got in touch with that surrogate. He knew I planned on it, but before I left I never told him about confirmation. 

I actually ran into her after one of our shows, - yes, she had family buisness directly across from my arena so many states away - and if that wasn't the universe telling me she was the one to carry my child, I don't know what would be. 

So, we went to the clinic the next day. I never told Harry, because she never called me back, and I assumed that meant it didn't happen. 

Heartbroken as I was for a few days, it was okay; because even thought Darcy was biologically Harry's, she was still my baby, too.

I finish pulling on my costume and shoes, so I'm snapped out of my baby-fever trance. 

I hear Darcy running down the hall and calling my name before my (ridiculous) hat is on. 

I meet her at the doorway, pulling her into the air and running her to the bed in the playroom before she has time to comprehend what's happening. 

She's a fit of giggles by the time I'm laying on the bed and she's in my lap. 

"Okay," I start, laughing lightly as I try to catch my breath, "what is it, baby girl?" 

Her face is suddenly serious.

"Daddy was crying in your room and I don't know why."

My chest hurts.

"Are you sure?"

She nods, playing with the fake buttons on my elf costume. 

I stand up, keeping my arms around her and carrying her like I did before she could walk. 

She wraps her arms around my neck and puts her chin on my shoulder, and I'm trying to fight a smile at such a serious time. 

I sat her on the kitchen island in front of Gemma, who starts to laugh st my costume but stops when she sees how upset my face is.

"Is everything okay?" She questions, furrowing her eyebrows at me, obviously concerned.

"Um, I've gotta go check on Harry," I respond, pointing upstairs, "could you keep an eye on her, please?" 

"Yeah. Yeah, of course, hope everythings okay." 

I nod, giving her a smile. 

I practically sprint up the stairs (even though the last sight I want to see is my husband crying.)

I don't spot Harry anywhere.

I glance at the closed closet door, and decide to check there.

No sign of him. 

I head to the bathroom, and catch Harry walking out with a phone in is hands.

Actually, it's my phone.

"I was picking up the mess in here, and it was ringing in my shorts," His eyes look swollen as he continues, "it was Cassandra. Remember her?" 

My heart drops.

He probably got the call with the bad news, so, now, he's probably hurt that I never got around to telling him.

I wanted it to be a surprise.

"Baby. Baby, listen-" he cuts me off before I can explain. 

"No, let me finish, please," He takes a step closer, so he's only inches from my face, "She's pregnant, Lou."

I feel my stomach lighten, chest tightening and eyes watering. 

Harry wraps his arms around me before I can wipe any tears out of my eyes, squeezing me so tightly it felt like the day I proposed all over again.

I wrap mine around him just as tightly, feeling his whole body shaking with happy tears against my own.

I waited so fucking long to hear I was having my baby. 

"Hey Lou," Harry laughs, pulling away, trying to wipe the tears off his face.

"Yeah?" I ask, fighting a giggle as I watch him fail at stopping the tears.

"You just received news that you're having a child, yet you still seem to be an oversized toddler in those elf pajamas," He laughs, leaning in and kissing my forhead. 

I bend down to pick up the present by the door, shoving it in his large hands with a smirk. 

"From your angelic sister," I say, motioning towards my costume and his present. 

"You wouldn't make me," He begs, pouting. 

I just smile at him more, shrugging, puppy dog eyed, and pushing the present towards him again, "It's my birthday, Harry." 

He sighs, giving into my fake guilt trip and pulling off his current pajamas. 

I start to unwrap the paper for him, but I glance up at the wrong time; therefor, I'm (incredibly) distracted.

He's stepping out of his joggers, compressions type boxers clinging, and outlining, his large member. I'm at a loss for words at the tense, defined muscle in his thighs. My mind races at the speed of light with possible scenarios in my head, varying from my body in between those legs to my mouth in between them. 

I want to pin him down, to tie his hands above his head, to slam into him so many times that he goes hoarse from screaming about how good it feels. I want him to rake his nails all the way down my back, I want to leave purple marks along his neck so dark that they bleed, I want to be borderline sadistic just to discover how good I can make him feel after ages of us pounding each other.

"Did you want something?" He questions, laughing and snapping me out of my trance, "you're practically drooling, love."

I feel my face heat, while I try to ignore the obvious hard on I've just gotten. 

"I-I don't know what you're...uh...referencing," I lie, raising my eyebrows and staring up at him. 

He may tower over me, even when slouching, but he knows that I will always be the one to intimidate him when it comes to my strength and skill in the bedroom.

Harry glances at the, slightly ajar, bedroom door, before casually pushing it closed, eyes roaming back to me with a mischievous smirk apparent across his face.

I consider protesting, but I know, deep down, how badly I want to hear him moan. 

Harry helps me to my feet, leading me to the side of our bed. 

I push him down before he has a chance to begin anything, while his mouth falls open at the sight of how quickly I am able to step out of the horrid pajamas. I climb on top of him as he begins to sit back up, turning my head when he tries to push his lips against mine.

He's begging for me, and I'm going to give him so much more than he's hoping for.

It's Christmas Eve, after all. 

The season of giving.

"I'm in charge, remember baby?" I remind him, tracing slow circles over his plump lips with my forefinger, "you do what I say tonight and nothing else, okay?"

Harry nods eagerly, squeezing his eyes shut and tensing his jaw in an attempt to restrain himself. He's so good for me, always giving me what I want because he knows I'm only giving back the best for him. I can tell that some of my demands are a struggle for him, and I admire his ability to meet them every time.

His tongue presses against his lips, clearly wanting to part his lips and beg me for something but still struggling to restrain himself, barely tasting my fingertip that's gently pushing against them. 

I lower my face, slowly but surely, until my lips are hovering just above his. I press soft kisses against only his bottom lip, sliding my tongue gently over it following each one. I feel him fighting a smile against my tongue each time - until I harshly suck the bottom lip between my teeth and a high moans slips out of his throat. 

I do that repeatedly - biting, licking, sucking, kissing - in a different order every time, seeing how many moans I can receive from him before he starts running out of breath. The noises sound so hot underneath me, and I feel his hands that cup my arse tighten with each one.

"You're so obedient for me baby," I praise, feeling him take a deep breath when the cold air hits his lip as my own mouth trails further down, soft kisses across his cheeks and jawline until I find the sensitive skin on his neck, "able to restrain yourself from everything unless I command you."

"God Louis," he moans, feeling my tongue trace circles over the area I plan to mark, "you're so good to me. Knowing exactly what I want always, finding out thing to do to me that I didn't even know I desired to feel."

I smirk at his gratitude, hearing the dazed smile in his voice as he lays completely unaware of the hickey I'm about to leave. 

I leave a single gentle kiss over the wet circle, before abruptly sucking the skin in between my teeth. Harry's entire body jumps underneath me as I loud moan tumbles out, half surprise, half pleasure; we've slept together all these years and he still isn't sure when to prepare himself for my hickeys. 

I feel my boxers tighten at the sound of his pleasure, but also from the sudden slamming of his member into mine

"Second time in 24 hours, Harry," I laugh, blowing air onto the new bruise and hurrying my mouth back to his before he can defend himself.

I let Harry control the kiss, because he always finds the right timing for each part of them. He plays the kiss slowly at first, barely attaching our lips and letting the cold air hit them frequently when we fall apart. I allow him to continue control, keeping myself propped on my slightly bent arms that stand on either side of him. Eventually, I become to restless and slide my tongue in between his lips, my motion startling him so much he flinches with the harsh contact against his swollen bottom lip.

I force my self to halt the kiss for a few seconds, pulling my lips away and bringing an arm up to cup his cheek and press a lengthy, gentle kiss against his bottom lip in an apology.

"Still minty from last night," I chuckle into him once we've resumed, feeling him smile in return against my mouth. I mentally praise myself for chewing gum downstairs so he could taste the sweetness, too.

I straighten out my bent legs that have stayed in between his parted ones, lowering my hips into a grinding position that makes him wince at first touch. His hands find their way onto my shoulders in return, readying himself to grip something in delight within the next few seconds.

I press my hips against his, earning a low groan at the pressure, before pushing my hips up and down against his boner.

He forces himself to jerk away from the kiss to bite down on his lower lip and whimper in response to the loud, lengthy moan that was attempting to escape. 

I stay in my push-up position, adding circular rotation to mix with the up and down rotation of my grinding against him. 

I grin at his strength to control himself, leaving repetitive kisses over the new hickey I left as an attempt to repay him for his ability. 

"You're so strong, baby," I praise, fluctuating the rhythm and speed of my grinding against him.

He turns his head back towards me when he's on the verge of losing it, chewing on his lip so hard it looks like it's going to bleed, eyes glazing over as if he's on the verge of tears. I smile up at him, still proud and amazed at his restraint.

I flick my tongue over his nipple, just once, roaming my lips back towards his as he keeps his head thrown back in pleasure.

"Look at me, Haz," I demand, quietly, just below his ear. His head immediately snaps back down towards me, an actual tear sliding down his face. "You're doing so good, baby, and I know it's hard, I know. But I know how good it must be, and I'm absolutely delighted that I can still cause you to feel this good. You deserve it, baby, I love you so much."

Harry is only able to nod eagerly in response and agreement, anticipating what I may choose to reward him with next as his eyes stare wide at me. I press my lips back against his, mumbling permission for him to moan as loud as he wants against me. Strings of moans, profanities, and approval for my grinding tumble out of him. All his words jumble together as he presses exasperated, continuous kisses against me after every few lines, his voice halting often as he tries to inhale deep enough to pull himself back together every time I mix up the pressure. 

"Lou, Louis, baby, oh God, G-od, yes, y-yes, just like, like, yes, God, harder, harder, slower, baby, so good, so good Lou, the best, God yes!" 

Every moan, word, and hitch in breath sneaks out of his lips, curls sticking to his forehead as I try to catch my breath from how hot and tiring everything is, trying to stay caught up with whatever rhythm he changes the desperate kissing to.

I pull my lips away, slowing my humping to a complete stop and sitting up, slowly pulling down each of our boxers, getting off on his excitement at the view of my actions. I feel the fringe that is damp against my forehead, and realize that I must look insane and incredibly energetic with my obvious excitement. I rub my palm down his throbbing member a single time, before pulling him up by his wrists and beginning to slip on a condom from under my pillow. 

"Not tonight, baby," He pleads, pulling it from my hand and tossing it onto the ground, "it might be taking a risk, but it is absolutely essential that I feel all of you tonight. I thought about this the entire time you were gone, okay?"

((A/N: im aware guys dont get pregnant lmao but there's still std's but harry knows louis is clean so it's chill)) 

I just nod; suddenly, I am the one who has lost his words. Harry grins at my agreement, before lowering his mouth onto one of my nipples, sucking, biting, and even rubbing with his thumb until I'm moaning and wincing in response to his skill, moving his mouth onto the other, back and fourth until I'm lowering my hand to palm myself.

Suddenly, I've snapped myself back into reality. "I told you to do what I say tonight, kitten. Who do you think you are, calling the shots? Lay back down and hand me the lube, Hazza, you're really gonna get it now."

"I'm sorry daddy, please, I mean it, it won't happen again," He begs. I ignore his pleads, snatching the bottle from his hand and coating my fingers in it. He whimpers when I circle the tip of my finger around his hole, teasing, seeing how long I can keep him on the line of subspace before he plunges into it. 

He whimpers under me once my second finger has been shoved in, and I can't help but feel regret for his state. He knows this isn't even part of the punishment, and that I'm just stretching him out to hurt less, but I still feel bad.

"Just one more, baby, you know we need to, I'm sorry," I promise, feeling him flinch when I place a gentle peck against his inner thigh as the third one is slid in.

He whines loudly at the stretch, eyes glossing; in pain this time.

This is another reason why we shouldn't go so long without sex: Harry is already tight enough when we do this frequently. 

"Now don't finish until I say, baby, remember?"

Harry nods in response, mostly just relaxed that my finger are out, as I coat my member in lube. I climb back over Harry, returning to my pushup position and leaning in to leave one peck on the corner of his mouth. I use one hand to hold my weight and grip the other around my length, locking my lips on Harrys, harshly, before slamming into him in a swift motion.

He doesn't wait a half a second before letting out the loudest, highest moan I've ever heard him release, wrapping his arms under my shoulders and legs above them, digging his nails into my back. 

I move both my hands to his shoulders, using him to quicken my pace of slamming into him, our moans and profanities all jumbling together the entire time as Harry sucks and bites my bottom lip and tries to keep himself clear of subspace. He rakes his nails up and down my back with each thrust, most likely drawing blood by mistake. 

"Harder, baby?" I quiz, pulling my swollen lips away and moving my hands to the headboard of the bed to push myself into him faster. "Daddy, please," he begs, bouncing underneath me and throbbing in await of finishing. 

"Not yet, just wait Haz," I respond, releasing one hand for a split second to wipe his drenched curls back from his forehead. 

"Louis, I'm begging, please, I'm physically throbbing for you."

"God, Harry, I'm so close I swear," I plead, knowing he's strong enough to hold on for another minute.

We've practiced for years.

I let out one final moan, vision going white as I feel myself drop down beside Harry, his relieved, practical scream of pleasure, fills my ears. After what feels like an eternity, I feel him roll over and gently lock our lips one more time. 

"I missed you too, baby," I respond, knowing that kiss was everything he couldn't find the energy to tell me again.

I feel him smile against the kiss, before laying beside me and running fingers through his soaked curls, both of us still unsure how we will ever catch our breath again after what just happened. 

Panting, exhausted, and still lovesick after all these years, I roll over and lay on top of my Harry's chest, hearing a dazed and mumbled "Happy birthday, baby, I love you to..." slipping out of his throat before he falls asleep, arm wrapped around me. 

And then, just as my eyelashes flutter closed, Gemma knocks on my door.

"Home at last, missed it bunches," I laugh, an intense groan following from Harry. 

"God, we were probably so fucking loud that they both need intense therapy," He admits, brushing my drenched fringe out of my eyes, pressing a soft kiss against my cheek before smirking and saying, "absolutely worth it, baby."


	3. part 1.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which, after lots of giggling and joking around, Louis finally starts to actually sext Harry from the dressing room.
> 
> Harry decides that he would rather be in control of their imaginations, and it's pretty clear that both of them find dominant! Harry much hotter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this one made me giggle a lot ((it's the first chapter i'm actually proud of, the other two are under extreme editing bc they're absolute shit. enjoy the laughing until you reach the actual sexting))

**_Harry: It’s better than words…_ ** __   
  


_ Louis: ? _

**_Harry: More than a feeling…_ **

_ Louis: what _

**_Harry: oooh..I don’t know how else to sum it up,,_ **

_ Louis: go away _

**_Harry: cause words ain’t good enough (ahh)_ **

_ Louis: haz _

_   
_ **_Harry: I can’t explain your love (nooo)_ **

_   
_ _ Louis: seriously tho I’m busy _

**_Harry: it’s better than words._ **

_ Louis: have you quite finished ? _

**_Harry: :/_ **

_ Louis: okay. bye baby, love you (: _

**_Harry: sing with me ):_ **

_ Louis: I’m busssyy _

**_Harry: but I’m bored ):_ **

_ Louis: haz you’re getting your makeup done _

**_Harry: yeah but you’re not here to tell me how good I look so it’s boring_ **

_ Louis: sorry haz _

**_Harry: are you really tho lol_ **

_ Louis: someone’s pissy, yeah? _

**_Harry: someone’s PRISSY, yeah?_ **

_ Louis: haz I really am busy _

**_Harry: well so is our stylist but she can still pay attention to her baby ):_ **

_ Louis: her baby is a literal baby harry _

_ Louis: Lux is three years old calm the fuck down omg _

**_Harry: why are you being like this_ **

_ Louis: because i’m busy ffs haz how many times do I have to say it _

**_Harry: literally you’re in the dressing room what’s the big deal_ **

_ Louis: idk haz it just takes focus _

**_Harry: I already picked out your outfit tho???_ **

_ Louis: … _

**_Harry: oh so what now you don’t like my fashion choices ??_ **

_ Louis: gOD you’re so touchy today that’s not even what I meant _

**_Harry: ???_ **

**_Harry: wait actually like speaking of touch_ **

**_Harry: I think I know what you’re doing in there_ **

_ Louis: too bad you can’t do anything about it (: _

**_Harry: oh jesus lou at least use the restroom_ **

_ Louis: i’d rather use your hand if i’m being honest _

**_Harry: give me twenty minutes ?_ **

_ Louis: nah i’m way too hard for that _

**_Harry: boo you whore_ **

_ Louis: but i’m your whore(; _

**_Harry: lou don’t do this pls_ **

_ Louis: don’t know what you’re talking about, sorry ? _

**_Harry: lou_ **

**_Harry: i’m not fucking around_ **

_ Louis: wish you would tho:/ _

**_Harry: l o u_ **

_ Louis: h a z  _

**_Harry: honestly what do you expect me do ?_ **

_ Louis: is that an offer.. ? _

**_Harry: tbh it depends on what you’re asking_ **

_ Louis: for you ): _

**_Harry: baby:/_ **

_ Louis: why not haz omg _

**_Harry: bc we go on stage in like less than an hour_ **

_ Louis: it’s literally never taken us an hour _

**_Harry: yeah but then we have a mess_ **

_ Louis: okay but what’s your point _

**_Harry: and literally anyone could walk in_ **

_ Louis: never stopped us before ?? _

**_Harry: and you never ever get off by yourself_ **

_ Louis: why is that a bad thing tho ? _

**_Harry: bc we’re going to be doing solo stuff soon_ **

**_Harry: and I can’t fly home every time you’re hard_ **

_ Louis: but haz _

**_Harry: but lou_ **

_ Louis: but I love you ): _

**_Harry: I know baby._ **

_ Louis: ): _

**_Harry: ):_ **

_ Louis: have fun with makeup and hair ig _

**_Harry: no don’t go lou_ **

_ Louis: nah it’s fine _

**_Harry: just talk to me ):_ **

_ Louis: it’s okay haz really _

**_Harry: lou_ **

_ Louis: ? _

**_Harry: are you touching yourself right now ?_ **

_ Louis: nah _

_ Louis: just thinking about you _

**_Harry: mhm_ **

_ Louis: really tho haz _

**_Harry: sure bud_ **

_ Louis: if you would just fucking come here I could show you _

**_Harry: or_ **

_ Louis: or..? _

**_Harry: you could just come t h e r e_ **

**_Harry: ha get it_ **

**_Harry: like cum._ **

_ Louis: please never text me again. _

**_Harry: don’t you want me to help you get off Lou?_ **

_ Louis: nah you’ve made it clear you don’t want to risk it _

**_Harry: lou don’t be like this_ **

_ Louis: i’m literally not being like anything shut the fuck up _

**_Harry: I wish I could make you shut the fuck up ):_ **

_ Louis: that was probably your worst sext ever _

**_Harry: lou ):_ **

_ Louis: shut uuuuup _

**_Harry: i just want to make you feel good baby_ **

_ Louis: clearly not enough tho:/ _

**_Harry: louis what the fuck do you want me to do??_ **

**_Harry: walk around backstage with a huge boner for everyone to see asking what dressing room you’re in??_ **

_ Louis: wait _

_ Louis: you’re hard ? _

**_Harry: of course i’m hard you’re talking about touching yourself_ **

_ Louis: how is that even hot?? _

**_Harry: are you fucking kidding me_ **

**_Harry: you’re actually asking me how i think the thought of you throwing your head back and whimpering my name is hot ?_ **

_ Louis: fuck _

**_Harry: ?_ **

_ Louis: that sounds like so much fun jesus fuck im so emo _

**_Harry: are you throbbing yet, lou?_ **

_ Louis: haz I changed my mind let’s not do this baby _

**_Harry: but I was just getting into it ):_ **

_ Louis: ok but Liam’s just walked in so I can’t _

**_Harry: ffs I’m texting him_ **

_ Louis: HARRY DON’T _

_ Louis: HAZ _

**_Harry: he said you’re being obvious anyways so he’s not surprised_ **

_ Louis: gOD you’re the worst harry he’s smirking at his phone _

_ Louis: this is fucking humiliating I hate you what the fuck did you tell him _

**_Harry: that he should use a different dressing room bc i’m busy trying to get you off in this one:/_ **

_ Louis: oh my god _

_ Louis: i want to fucking die omg fuck you _

**_Harry: i’d love it if you’d just wait, lou._ **

_ Louis: no _

_ Louis: go away I was not offering to fuck you after you did t h a t  _

**_Harry: baby calm down you know Li is understanding_ **

_ Louis: but zayn’s not:/ _

**_Harry: well than ig you shouldn’t have been trying to get off in a dressing room …_ **

_ Louis: honestly _

_ Louis: fuck you. _

**_Harry: again,, i’d love it if you’d just wait._ **

_ Louis: haz you’re genuinely the worst _

**_Harry:_ ** [ **_https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ulZyVnk1i60_ ** ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ulZyVnk1i60)

_ Louis: what is that _

_ Louis: haz are you fucking kidding me _

_ Louis: gOD larry shippers get annoying _

**_Harry: genuinely, right? They genuinely get annoying, like, ...genuinely?_ **

_ Louis: go away harry _

**_Harry: i love you angel_ **

_ Louis: i know you do _

**_Harry: (:_ **

_ Louis: but like _

_ Louis: if you really loved me _

**_Harry: mhm?_ **

_ Louis: you’d help me get off (: _

**_Harry: lou_ **

**_Harry: baby boy_ **

**_Harry: we really can’t right now_ **

_ Louis: okay but say we were at home, yeah? _

**_Harry: ok lou please don’t do this_ **

_ Louis: and we were just getting out of the hot tub, right? _

**_Harry: louis don’t_ **

_ Louis: and...I just so happened to bend over to pick up my phone, okay? _

**_Harry: louuu_ **

_ Louis: mhm? _

**_Harry: it’s so hard to think about your tiny shorts soaking wet and clinging to your amazing ass without touching myself_ **

**_Harry: please stop baby_ **

_ Louis: in that case, i’m doing this right. _

**_Harry: baby please_ **

_ Louis: i’m just getting started, haz (: _

**_Harry: lou_ **

**_Harry: i want you so bad_ **

_ Louis: speaking of _

_ Louis: say we’re upstairs now, yeah? _

**_Harry: or don’t say that, yeah?_ **

_ Louis: and i’m just getting ready for my shower, right? _

**_Harry: but I haven’t even got you messy enough for a shower yet ):_ **

_ Louis: you’re ahead of the game haz because that’s exactly where this is going _

**_Harry: baby_ **

_ Louis: yes, haz? _

**_Harry: I can’t wait to shove you against a wall and grind my hips into yours when we get home_ **

_ Louis: oh god _

_ Louis: i wasn’t fucking expecting that _

**_Harry: liam’s gone, right?_ **

_ Louis: yes baby liam’s gone _

**_Harry: lock the door, lou._ **

_ Louis: harry oh my god _

**_Harry: are you touching yourself yet, lou?_ **

_ Louis: fuck haz i’m trying so hard not to _

**_Harry: glad to know I can continue (:_ **

_ Louis: hazza _

**_Harry: so, i’d be biting down on your collar bones, right?_ **

_ Louis: oh g o d  _

**_Harry: in that little sensitive spot that always has you moaning in seconds?_ **

_ Louis: haz baby please _

**_Harry: you asked for this, lou._ **

_ Louis: i’m sorry, okay? _

**_Harry: too late, baby._ **

**_Harry: because now I’m thinking about running my hands down your adorable little curves_ **

_ Louis: cute _

**_Harry: and then tugging down your jeans and dropping to my knees_ **

_ Louis: oH _

**_Harry: yeah, that’s exactly what you’ll be moaning when I slide your tip in my mouth_ **

_ Louis: fuck hazzz _

**_Harry: you’ll be moaning that when I swirl my tongue around your leaking precum, because you’re such a slut for me you’ll be throbbing in seconds_ **

_ Louis: pl e a s e haz _

**_Harry: is what you’ll be begging, right?_ **

**_Harry: but i’ll tease you, lou._ **

**_Harry: I’ll tease you until you’re crying and whimpering my name_ **

_ Louis: baby don’t do this _

**_Harry: you know what my favorite part will be, lou?_ **

_ Louis: mhm? _

**_Harry: when your legs start trembling, and your tiny hands are tugging on my curls as you use all your strength to keep yourself from bursting in my mouth_ **

_ Louis: hAZ _

**_Harry: but I love it when you do finish in my mouth, lou._ **

_ Louis: haz i’m fucking aching _

**_Harry: I love how you taste, i love seeing your mouth fall open when I surprise you by swallowing._ **

_ Louis: class boys spit, haz. _

**_Harry: and boys who want nothing more than to please you while you’re already moaning and shaking will swallow._ **

_ Louis: fuck i gtg _

**_Harry: oh, nOW you’re jacking off?? And I’m not even going to get pics??_ **

_ Louis: no _

**_Harry: what the fuck lou_ **

_ Louis: now i have to go change my fucking pants _

**_Harry: aw baby_ **

**_Harry: you just can’t contain yourself at the thought of me_ **

_ Louis: fuck you _

**_Harry: you will, lou, I promise._ **

_ Louis: but baby i want you n o w  _

**_Harry: you’ve just fucking jizzed in your pants lou_ **

**_Harry: take a bit to re energize_ **

_ Louis: i don’t need to re energize haz just come in here baby please _

**_Harry: no trust me lou_ **

**_Harry: you’re going to need all the energy you can carry._ **

_ Louis: whhhyyy _

**_Harry: because I’m not letting you go to sleep until you finish when I give you permission_ **

**_Harry: and we both know that’s a horrid struggle for you_ **

_ Louis: i’ll be good tonight harry I promise  _

_ Louis: just please _

_ Louis: please come back here baby _

**_Harry: save your begging for tonight, angel. you’re going to need it._ **

_ Louis: fuck. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (; chapter 2 ((smut)) coming soon (:


End file.
